


what do you see in me i dont see in myself

by milkbaby22



Series: Burning passion, rising flame. [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angry Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbaby22/pseuds/milkbaby22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leo feels self conscious cris helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I just need you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: figment of imagination pure fiction never happened not real  
> @sparksfly7 my chica who inspired me :D <3

" why are you staring" cristiano asked looking up from the news paper he was reading at his boyfriend of 13 months

"huh what?" Lionel replied confused

"you've been staring at me absentmindedly for the past few day's" 

"oh it's nothing just thinking" leo looks away

"about?" closing the paper cris looks at him

"like i said its nothing" leo blushes to which cris raises an eyebrow and goes back to his paper

later in the night

" okay this is getting from bad to worse why are you staring and don't tell me your thinking" cris had just gotten out of the shower 

and was proceeding to put on clothing.

leo looking to the side of the room " what did you see in me"

"what?" cris responded putting on his shirt 

leo sighed " what made you wan't to you know" motioning between the two of them 

"your asking what made me want to be with you" 

leo nodded " the first time we you know was to see if you could one up me"

*flashback*

a knock on his room door broke his train of thought, he had just won another Ballon D'OR opening it was none other than Cristiano Ronaldo 

"Am hi" leo looked at the man confused

"why are you..." cris pushed him into the room slamming the door

"why can't i just have one night one fucking night for myself youv'e made it next to impossible"

"so how is that my fault im suppose to be bad at my job, and i didn't ask to win they gave it to me"

that statement mad Cris see red 

"of course perfect Lionel with his perfect passing, scoring and personality" 

" im sorry you feel that way but i can't do anything..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Cristiano had crushed their

lips together to say leo was surprised was an understatement but his body yearned he leaned into it, not sure when or how they 

ended up on the bed covered in sweat panting, not knowing what possessed him "that was amazing, best sex of my life"

instantly regretting his utterance, before he could say anything else Cris was getting dressed preparing to leave.

he didn't see him for 3 months afterwords until the classico which was won by a landslide it was during a week when the players had 3 free days he had nothing planned but he was more than surprised to find Him at his door, the second time was better than the last thus beginning an odd mutual agreement that was until, after a function they both attended

"are you doing anything tomorrow" cris asked after round 2 

"now why" leo asked his breath finally evening out 

"ummm i was wondering if we could hang out have lunch or something"

leo's eyes snapped open " wait wha- what as in a date"

" i mean if you want to call it that sure" Cris said non-nonchalantly 

"I'd like that" his eye's were closed so he didn't see the small smile which graced his bedmates face

that was the beginning of their current relationship in a way it was actually a weight off both their shoulders having someone who understood what it was like to have someone who knew what you were going through or having to fight for the top, two of the hardest things which they had to endure was telling their respective team mates about the other it was mixed reaction of shock 

"what the actual fuck" Cesc and Gerard shouted respectively, the others looked were too shocked to reply or were doing extremely good fish impersonation's, he wanted to cry he immediately left the room only having both Cesc and Gerard both showing up to his house later to apologize for how they reacted hugging him and that the team would support him no matter what he did or who he choose to be with.

"im sorry is this a joke, because if it is its an awful one" said arbi 

"no its not a joke" he can't even look at them 

"look we know its none of our business who you date but MESSI!!! thats just unrealistic"

"regardless of who he chooses to date he is our friend and teammate he came to us when he didn't have to tell us but he did that says alot" said ricki with marcelo and pepe nodding in agreement

" he's happy thats what matter's" Gonzalo said "and leo is a really nice guy" angel chimed in 

"well this was quite an odd conversation" iker said standing and walking over to cris placing a hand on his shoulder "were all here for you" he enveloped cris in a hug

"thank you" cris was genuinely relieved 

*back to present*

"what about that?" cris was puzzled

"it just made me wonder why of all the person's you could choose to be with why me"

"leo what are you saying? are you breaking up with me" cris looked panicked 

"what nooo nooo"

"ohh" cris looked visibly relieved 

"all i was saying was i mean look at you"

"what about me? im not following"

" your beautiful, built like a greek god, everything women and some men would want and im..."

"your what" 

" im short, would be shorter if" leo gestured " im not good looking, im not as eloquent as you my body is nothing like your's"

"and whats wrong with that" cris asked a frown on his face

" why out of all me you'r press deemed enemy would you chose to be with"

cris walked over to where leo was sitting and knelled in front of him 

"well if you were taller i wouldn't have the pleasure having to bend down to looking into your eye's to before kissing you, i aslo love how shy you are in interviews knowing i bring out a non- exist to the press side and as for your body how it melts into mine when we make love, if i didn't i wouldn't ask you to marry me would i" out of no where a box with a silver band appeared 

leo's breath hitched in his throat "cris"

"Lionel the past few months have been the best of my life you make me so happy it would be an honor to have my last name if you want"

"i wouldn't have it any other way" leo replied with a passionate kiss it was the start of something budding and he felt it would be wonderful


	2. expect the unexpected( making the impossible possible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's been sick everyday for a week that could only mean one thing? how will the others react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: totally untrue in every way fragment of imagination, none of this ever happened  
> Ps: will edit when i get the time and this is set a little in the future a year and a half

He barely makes it to the bathroom this time before he starts to wretch out the contents of his stomach, for over a week this has

been happening and isn't getting any better, finally regaining enough strength to move, slowly navigating to the sink lest a sudden

dizzy spell after rinsing out his mouth and splashing water onto his face Leo walks back to his bedroom and gets back into bed to

see if he can get an extra hour or so of sleep finally waking up more than two hours late to practice, hurriedly grabbing his training bag races to practice.

On his arrival, he is immediately greeted by a disappointed looking Pep

"Pep im sorry so so sorry i swear i woke up and i lost track of time ..." Leo says

Pep's expression softens "Leo its okay.." his expression shifts again to one of concern " Lionel are you feeling alright?"

Leo sighs " thats why i arrived late i haven't been feeling well lately, but im alright now i promise"

"okay but if you feel sick at anytime during practice stop and go home alright" Pep gently grips his shoulder

"thank you" Leo smiles shyly " im fine now i promise"

Only he wasn't half an hour in he throws up again more violently than the morning leaving him near collapsed after the bout he is told by the doctors that he is suffering from the stomach flu and to immediately go home and not to come out of bed until the vomiting has stopped and he has fully regained his Strength.

When Leo reaches home he is void of energy slowly making it up the stairs he gets back into bed facing the picture on his nightstand the one which always makes him smile, his then boyfriend with his arms around him kissing his left cheek and he himself grinning happily , he sighs contently thinking about his Cristiano feeling a bit guilty for not calling but also not wanting to worry him the decision is taken out of his hands when his phone rings blindly answering

"hola"

"Lionel Andres Messi!!!!" He was greeted with the annoyed voice of non other than Cristiano

"and hello to you too" Leo replied rolling his eye's

"why didn't you tell me you were sick?" the annoyance changing to concern

"firstly how do you even know im sick and secondly i didn't want to worry you"

"worry? am in case you have forgotten let me remind you im your husband you know the one you promised to spend all the days of your life with for better or worse, sickness and health till death do us part ITS MY JOB TO WORRY!!!!" his husband of 18 months yelled through the phone

Lionel could only help but chuckle that was his Cris alright always passionate about football, life and of course Leo himself

"this is why i didn't want to say anything to get you worked up and because your injured i want you to be relaxing its not good for you"

Cristiano sighs he knew Leo was right but he couldn't shake the feeling of being worried " i know but i cant help but worry about you"

Leo smiled at this statement " you still didn't answer me who told you?"

"Cesc did he knew you wouldn't have called on your own" Cris replied

" he was right" Leo sighed

"are you feeling any better i could be there in about 4 hours if you want?" Cris replied

" no you don't have to do that, im fine they said it's just the flu and id be better in no time"

"are you sure?"

"yeah im sure" yawning

"call me later okay you need to rest"

"i will i promise"

" okay i love you and call me if anything changes?" Cris says

"i will and i love you too" hanging up leo yawns again thinking its a 24 hour thing  soon to pass only it doesn't by the time he wakes up he is in the bathroom vomiting for the latter part of an hour Leo is so weak after he can hardly manage to call his friends phone to ask for help after three rings he answers

"hola"

"Xa..Xavi"

"Lionel are you alright" Xavi sounds instantly worried

" I need..." Leo says in labored breaths " to take me to the hospital" completing that sentence took the last of his energy he blacked out after that

"Lionel!!! Leo say something are you hearing me? shit shit shit " Xavi is beyond panicked he shouts at Andres who's house he had been over to call an ambulance as he immediately runs out the door to the car quickly followed by Andres who is now calling Cris to no answer they arrived seconds before running up the stairs they found their friend on the ground covered in what seemed to be blood he wasn't moving and his pulse was weak.

 

*meanwhile in Madrid*

Cris had just gotten out of the shower silently cursing because of the incessant ringing of his phone when he picked it up he had a whopping 20 missed calls and each of the numbers were from the Barcelona first team people who don't normally call him his heart began to beat wildly he tried to calm himself down before calling Andes who was the last missed call

" Hello Cristiano" Inesta's voice sounded panicked" its Leo he just collapsed we called an ambulance and we are with him at the hospital"

" Hospital whats going on he wasn't that sick when i last spoke to him" Cris said drawing on his clothing at rapid speed luckily for him he always kept clothing at Leo's for whenever he was in Barcelona so he didn't need to pack

" the doctors say he has gone into hypovolemiatic shock due to the massive lose of fluids due , when we found him the last thing he had thrown up was blood the bathroom was covered in it he seemed to have dragged himself into the bedroom to call us to get him and take him here but the line went blank after he stopped speaking, he is hooked up to oxygen and numerous iv's"

"oh God" he quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs almost forgetting his wallet and key's without thought he started banging on Fabio's door

"what the fuck man" fabio said before he got a good look at Cris "are you alright.." Cris cut him off

"Leo, hospital need to get to airport now"

in the car he explained the situation to Fabio who was worried as well

"Cris everything is going to be okay just try and stay calm i know its hard to do"

but Cristiano wasn't listening he was by now reduced to tears " i cant lose him i cant i don't know what id do if i did i just can't"  
Fabio had never seen his friend like this before sure he had cried at when his team had lost but this was on another level, he like alot of his other teammates may not have been pleased about him being with Lionel but it had made him an even better person and that couldn't be over looked

"hey look at me, everything will be okay they have the best doctors giving him the best care you couldn't have known this would happen"

" i should have gone but i didn't regardless of what he said i should have gone what if Xavi hadn't" this only made him cry  
harder

at this point Fabio was tearing up too he loved Cris like a member of his own family  and never wanting to see him cry hugged him 

"shh shh its gonna be okay i promise you something good is going to come from this we might not see it now but i promise you'r gonna get something out of this okay"

the flight and the drive seemed to take longer than usual finally arriving to be greeted by the ever present press of course when a footballing God was in the hospital they would know and it would seem strange he was here his thoughts were interupted by a hand grabbing his wrist he turned to see Cesc himself 

"come were gonna take you trough the back" they quickly made it through the back entrance "we already told the doctor about you guys they swore its not a problem and they won't tell anyone" Cesc said 

"can i see him?" Cris said once he spotted a doctor was attending Leo

"senor messi is resting but you can as long as you don't disturb him" 

unpon entering the room there was his Leo laying peacefully on the bed they had taken him off oxygen but he was still hooked up to numerous devices monitoring his heart rate as well as iv's replenishing fluids. he looked paler than usual and the dark circle's under his eye's were worse for wear, Cris began to cry again 

"Leo i shouldn't have listened to you, i should have.. i should have came" taking leo's hand kissing it "please get better for me and your family"

"don't cry" a small voice replied " i hate when you cry" Leo replied squeezing his hand gently 

" im never listening to you again God i was going on like an idiot because of you"

"i love you too" was all the reponse Cris needed deeply sighing

"im not leaving until you get better Leo"

"wouldn't have it any other way"

Leo was released in the next day in the afternoon and given 3 weeks leave until his blood test results came back as the diagonosis of the flu didn't add up it was an enjoyable time for him not only was he getting much needed reast but he also was able to spend time with Cristiano which was something he throughly enjoyed, he often missed waking up next to him with an arm around his waist he loved these times but they were far and few inbetween.

"leo" Cris was eyeing him strangly one morning a week into his medical leave 

"hmmm?"

"don't take this the wrong way but you look amm rather"

"rather what" Leo asked confused

"plump"

"plump? are you calling me fat" 

" im not saying your fat but you do look like uve gained some weight"

"well we all can't be like you eats like a vacum cleaner and not gain a pound" leo shrugged

"hey hey hold on i dont eat that much and also im not that to make you feel bad, just more to love" a wicked grin spread on his face

" oh no no no no im suppose to be resting and ive barely done any of that because of your rabbit like sex drive"

getting up and walking closer " i thought u liked that" Cris said his hand on the curve of leo's back knowing this would weaken his resolve 

"can i just lay there" Leo finally caving

"you can do whatever you want" leaning in kissing him

before he wanted it was time for Cris to leave and him to get back to training no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to lose the extra weight infact he seemed to be putting on weight more than anything it came to a head when he was called to the conference room when he entered he saw concerned faces he knew this wouldn't be good

"Lionel please have a seat" Pep said " id like to introduce you to doctor Maria Lopez she will be explaining somethings"

"something's? guys what's going on" Leo said confused

" the results of your test came back i can't find a way how to say this without you freaking out, firstly congratulations your pregnant"

"pregggnant" Leo paled to white "how can i be pregnant im a man is this some kind of sick joke because its not funny"

" Senor Messi this isn't a joke we are 100% serious you are pregnant and we right now don't have an explaination but we would like to an ultrasound to confirm so if you would come with us" the doctor said

Leo could contain his tear's when the picture came up on the screen as the doctor explained he was around 3 1/2 months along and the previous bout of sickness was his body adjusting to the pregnancy as best it could.

He wasn't paying attention his thoughts were racing what was he going to do his mind was already made up about keeping it, but also what would happen to his career, how would he explain this to his family and to oh God what was he going to tell Cris, would he leave him, would he think he was some freak either way he had to know as it was his child too, he was placed on  immediate medical leave and was referred to a specialist in madrid.

He immediately was flown to the madrid airport where his appointment was made for the end of the week, he didn't know how or what he was going to say to Cris but he had to know. 

to say he was surprised when he had woken up from a nap  to find Leo in his( technically their) living room was an understatement.

"Lionel?" before he could say another word Leo had broken down crying on the couch where he was seated 

"Leo whats wrong" Cris immediately rushed to his crying lover

"im so sorry i didn't mean for this to happen, i don't know how it happened"

"how what happened, leo what are you talking about" Cris was now confused as well as worried

" im..im" only crying harder not managing to get the words out "sorry"

"Leo calm down you haven't done anything wrong alright and if you did im sure we can fix it okay"

"we can't fix it this Cris... im pregnant" he finally chocked the words out

the silence was thick for minutes on end 

"pregnant, your pregnant" Cris raised one eyebrow "how can you be pregnant your a guy, believe me ive checked?"

"they dont know how or why but i am" Leo gave him the ultra sound picture as Cristiano stared on it Leo felt sick

Cristiano replied "i need to go for a walk to process this and what to do"

"please Cris don't leave me" his worse nightmare coming to pass 

"Leo i cant i just cant" as he left the house he honestly didn't know what to do or to say he had to leave as much as his heart was breaking leaving his beloved crying he needed to think he was now in the town centre as he walked past a baby and newborn store he remembered what Fabio had said the night when he flew to Barcelona that something good would come out of the situation and maybe just maybe this was it he had made his decision as he walked into the shop.

on his return he found the house empty no sign of Leo and knowing him not on for confrontation he must have left Cris began to worry Leo was not in the state of mind to be alone right now he called around for favors until he tracked him down staying at a hotel who'd manger he was good friends with he easily made it to the pent house without any questions asked.

 he knocked on the room door regret bubbling inside Leo shouldn't be here the door opened 

"go away" Leo said

"Lionel please i need to speak to you" Cris

"oh now is when you need to speak to me? Cris im tierd and i just want to sleep so please go away"

"dammit Leo im not leaving until you speak with me please im sorry i shouldn't have reacted the way i did i was.."

"you were what scared, freaked out how do you think i feel.. i didn't ask for this " tears again freely flowing down his face "and you just left me"

he gently hugged him with one arm as the other one was carrying two packages "lets go inside"as he slowly packed into the room and closed the door making sure to lock it he sat Leo on the bed he had managed to calm down a bit

 "i brought you your favourite Chocotorta and id like to say again im sorry for how i reacted if i could change the way i did i would in a heartbeat but i cant" leo opened his mouth to speak but cris stopped him "i love you so so so much and im going to be there for you and for you everything else we can jump over when we get there until then.... i want you to have this"

he handed leo a small neatly wrapped package "open it" he opened the package to find a pair of light purple baby booties and a rattle 

" i didn't know what sex the baby was going to be so so best to stay neutral"

Leo couldn't help but smile " thank you" leaning over to kiss Cris "btw did you bring two spoon's for the tart?"

Cris couldn't help but laugh " and you say i eat alot"

"hey i have an excuse now" leo said with a shit eating grin

placing a hand on his belly " yes, yes you do"

 

 


	3. of doctors appointments and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the appointment finally rolls around what new surprise's await as the pregnancy has just began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: not true fictional in every way shape and form just the totally crack writings of an idle female :)

Friday came quicker than Leo would have liked he had so many question’s and no answers, but at least he now knew he had and  
would always have Cris’ support he still wonders how he ended up so lucky to have a wonderful, generous and loving not to mention handsome husband.

 

When he and Cristiano arrived at the doctor’s office it was well before opening hours and they were greeted and whisked straight into the examination room where the attending physician was in shock to see the two of them in the same room much less holding hands,

“ you two are.. amm.. Together?” the man said gawking leo couldn’t help but blush

“yes we are” Leo shrugged

“but I thought or it was widely assumed you two hate each other forgive me im  in shock”

Cris couldn’t help but laugh “don’t sweat it the persons who know still think its strange and no we never hated each other it was frustrating the constant comparisons but we tuned it out”

The doctor nodded “very well Senor Messi would you please” he gestured towards the examination table when leo was settled he proceeded to poke and probe his stomach,

“you do look a much bigger than around 3 ½ months” Leo sighed frustrated and muttering Spanish curses about being fat  at Cris who was happily grinning away the doctor then instructed him to lift his shirt to conduct a scan

“ hmmm interesting”

“Interesting?” leo arched a brow

“well I have established why you are seem to have put the weight on so quickly congratulation’s you are expecting twins” Leo’s eye’s bugled

“twin’s and in two babies twins?” as the doctor nodded the sight of a fainting Cristiano could be seen

*sometime later*

“Cris, Cristiano can you hear me” he awoke vision blurred to leo sitting beside him on the ground looking slightly amused

“twins you say we get to buy double the amount of clothes ?” after Cris managed to compose himself

“uhmmm ”

“but how?”

The doctor explained his hypothesis to them and he also explained this was the 1st case he had dealt with in his 40 years of practice during this time Leo was extremely quiet which wasn’t out of the norm for him but this silence seemed ire when the consultation finished Cris was given a list of items to get for Leo after he had come back from practice Leo avoided him for the Latter part of the evening.

“Leo come to bed please” it was well past 3 am and Leo was still sitting outside on the balcony “Lionel?” Cris placed his hand on Leo shoulder

“don’t touch me” he shrugged Cris off

“baby what’s wrong?” his eyebrows knit together

“I really am a freak” he said quietly this made Cristiano livid

“so who cares if you are I certainly don’t, I do care about why your subjecting yourself to this kind of thing Leo stranger things im sure have happened”

Leo smirked “you say that know will you still see me the same when im 50 pounds heavier, can’t see my feet, moody as hell I highly doubt you will”

“ your right I won’t” Leo felt his heartbreaking “ id see the most beautiful man alive and as for mood swings If you deal with me and only God knows how we made it this far without breaking up once when I was a miserable asshole especially after losing with not calling or talking to you for days and you not once complaining or acting up Leo” cupping his face “id be more than happy to have you as hormonal and pregnant as ever, besides this pregnancy will have 3 major benefits”

“ and what would those be” Leo skeptically asking

“ well for one you are going to look so adorable waddling around” Leo responded by lightly punching him

“hey I maybe pregnant but im still a dude” he chuckled

“secondly I think my rabbit like libido will serve you perfectly as ive heard a pregnant person is almost always horny” Leo snorted  
“it was ur rabbit like libido which got us into this in the first place”

“ really? I vividly recall you getting tipsy and begging me to take you besides you really expected me to turn you down when you know I can’t resist you in a suit nope sorry it still makes my dick hard thinking about it”

“Cris!!!!”

“what its true” after Leo recovered from hysterically laughing

“ and what was the 3rd “ Cris raised a brow

“Dude you bagged Cristiano Ronaldo Dos santos Aveiro”

“okay im not following” Leo said confused

“ hello have you looked at me lately you get the fantasy of numerous women around the world im the father of your children how could you argue with that”

This sent Leo into another fit of hysterics after he finally finally composed himself after numerous attempts

“true you do have a point but you know I think you missed a benefit” crawling into a facing seating position in Cristiano’s lap  
“ and which one would that be”

“the fact you cant deny me raspberry chocolate chip ice cream at 3 in the morning and I don’t recall you mr. health nut having any in the freezer so get to stepping your children are hungry” Leo smiled fiercely

Cris sighed happily ” this is going to be a long 9 months” Leo  kissed him

“yes, yes it is”


	4. Champagne,Tuxedo's and Booty call's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back of how they ended up in this weird situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz forgive me sex scences are not my specialty :(   
> Disclaimer: Figment of imagination, never happened.

Cristiano was bored, with no training the next day and the next match scheduled for the following week he had free time on his hands not knowing what to do with it, he finally  decided he was tierd and maybe wanted to sleep. 

After taking checking his emails and returning a few calls he  proceded to walk downstairs to turn off the light's when a knock was heard at the door, sighing he went to answer, in the doorway was Lionel Messi looking rather happy and smirking.

"You didn't tell me you were coming?", Cris moved allowing Leo to pass.

"It was a last minute engagement, they asked me to speak at some awards ceremony", Cris observed how Leo was dressed in a well fitted tux with a elegant plum tie he looked qute handsome.

"You look good", Cris said as Leo followed him to the bedroom " Find something to do im going to take a shower ill be out soon i promise".

Staying true to his word Cris was out of the shower 15 minutes later, in a towel, "Babe you should have told me you were coming id have been more than willing to come to your hotel.", Cris said as he pulled on his boxers and sleeping pants.

"Wasn't suppose to spend the night, it was a quick two hours and then leave." Leo said distractedly as he admired Cris's body the sight never got old, espcially when he was in his products free state, his hair reverting to it's natural curly state.

"Awwww, you came because you missed me" Cris smirked.

"No, actually i came to  fuck." Leo said with a cool straight face.

"You came for a booty-call? Really this is what my life has come to!!" Cris rolled his eye's.

"Okay let me rephrase my last statement, I came to get laid top or bottom don't care i just need you're body on mine and moaning." Leo said as he laid on the bed slowly undressing Cris noticed something.

"Lionel?"

"Hmmm" 

"Are you drunk?"

"Not drunk, tipsy." Leo was now down to his boxers, "So big boy what's stoping you"

"And if i say no im not going to have sex with you what are you going to do" Cris quirked an eyebrow going along with it.

"Well you'd be missing out on some really good sex" Leo was now playing with the waistband of Cris's sweatpants , "And im in a very giving mood."

"Hmmm, how giving is that mood"

Leo smiled shyly as he proceeded to go down on his knee's infront of Cris, "Let me show you how giving a mood im in."

"Oh fuck" Cris moaned as his member found it's way into his husband's mouth, Fingers gripping thick dark hair as Leo sucked, and made slirping noises, deep thoarting at intervals, "Leo sooo good."

Stopping senseing his love was about to release he stopped, Cris helped him to his feet and kissed him deeply, "you'r lips are amazing" in between kisses.

"I know" Leo smiled back and said, Cris took the oppurtunity to pick Leo up and place him on the bed, sitting on the bed he placed Leo on his lap his back facing him.

"Tell me what you want" Cris said breathily his hand now slowly jerking Leo off.

"Fuuuck!!" Leo moaned 

"Im sorry baby what did you say?" , Cris teased.

"Fuck me, Please Cris" Leo begged 

"Turn over", Leo did as he was told, eagerly waiting for Cris as he got the lube and a condom.

"We, don't need that." Leo said.

"Don't need what?", Cris asked confused.

"Protection, we don't  need it we're married Cris and we aren't screwing around behind each other's backs" Leo said non-chanlanty.

"I know but you always said you hated the after mess?".

"Like i said im in a very giving mood, now come and fuck me please im dying for some" Leo practically purred

" I think i like you like this" Cris said before getting down to business one by one he slowly entered with his fingers stretching his moaning lover, when Cris thought Leo had had enough he finally entered,

"ugghh" Leo moaned deeply as Cris began with a slow but steady tempo, " yes oh God yes"

" Harder cris harder" Leo begged

"No....like it...want it ..like this..love you like this", Cris panted between breaths, he did love seein Leo in this state of pleasure most of their encounters were hard and fast so he wanted to make this one long and slow, he wanted it to last.

"uggh Cristiano... want to.. have you'r babies, don't stop" Leo screamed

Cris Sensing he was near began to jerk Leo off "come with me".

They both came in a haze of estacy and heat, as they lay after cooling down Cris couldn't help but to laugh recalling what Leo had said

"Soooo, you wanna have my baby, baby?" Leo to this point turned beet red.

"I was in the throws of pleasure i will not be held accountable for my actions." Leo mumbled

"Im that good huh," his Finger's combing through Leo's hair "Trust me i know if you could you would, and that's why i love you, so unselfish."

"I love you too" Leo mumbled curling into Cris's chest sighing contently, best booty-call ever. 

 


	5. rounded bellies, insecurities and  cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the guy's was the easy part, what happens when insecurties set in.  
> Disclaimer: figment of imagination

Lionel was bored, not use to being home for long intervals especially since Cristiano had insisted on him living in Madrid while he was Pregnant, not only was he bored but heavily missing his Friends, of course he had Gonzalo and Angel who visted regularly but Madrid didn't feel like home as much as he loved Cris he would go mad if he had to live there.

 Upon telling them,his teammates had mixed reactions to  the news, Cesc and Gerard began to argue who would be the God father, while Xavi had to restrained from probably hanging himself, Victor hugged him while David  actually smiled and ruffled his hair.

The reactions on the Madrid end were better than expected,

"Cris you'r looking well pleased with yourself, did you get laid?" Joked Pepe

"Nah he probably knocked someone up." Marcelo chimed in

"Actually now that you mentioned it i kind of did." Cris muttered

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOCKED SOMEONE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marcelo exclaimed 

"Cristiano encase you have forgotten let me remind you, you are married,MARRIED!!!!!!!" Mesut said panicked.

"Oh God if Leo finds out he's going to be destroyed Cris how could you do this?" Kaka looked clearly distraught.

While the unfolding Scene before him was hilarious Cris decided to put them out of their misery, "Guys as much as i appreciate you'r concern Leo knows" Cris answered calmly.

"Leo knows? Oh God what do you mean he knows? How is he taking it" Gonzalo asked looking ill.

"He's taking it quite well, considering he's the one suffering from food craving and constant back aches but he's getting use to it"

"What do you mean he's getting use to it?" Sergio asked looking confused, until realization hit "OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU MANAGED TO IMPREGNANTE LIONEL MESSI?".

"Wait.....what-t......how?" Asked a stunned Arbeloa.

"Is he going to grow breast" Xabi surprisingly asked.

Cris went on to explain the situation which they eagerly accepted, he was greeted with hugs all around and pats on the back to the tune of good job, with Marcelo and Pepe argueing over who should be the God father.

*Back to present*

Cristiano came home to find the kitchen covered with food, knowing his mother wouldn't have cooked that much,

"Amm, Leo where did all this food come from?" Cris asked confused.

"Oh" Leo laughed a sweet laugh which was rarely seen but Cris loved "I got bored, so i decided to cook." Leo answered

"Okay when did you learn how to cook?" Cris asked before taking a bite of an enpanada  he closed his eye's and smiled " this is amazing".

" Thank you and i could always cook" Leo answered snarkily and turned point a finger at Cris "You just never gave me the chance.", he began mumbling about always being too tierd because of Cris's love of his body.

"And am i not suppose to love you'r body?" Cris asked moving behind Leo " I've always admired you'r body even before we got together, especially now in it's current state" Cris's hands moved around Leo's stomuch "You know i love you right" Cris whispered in Leo ear making him tense.

"Do you know is any of the guy's would want to come for dinner i really did cook too much food" Leo said trying to change the subject moving away  from Cris " Cesc,Gerard, Dani, Xavi and Andres are visiting later so i think that would finish it" Leo said his back turned missing the dissapointed look on Cris''s face.

Holding in a sigh "yeah i think Sergio, Marcelo and Pepe could make it" with that Cris turned and left the room.

Leo didn't mean to keep doing this but the thought of being intimate freaked him out, his body was changing and He felt more self consious than ever before and having Cristiano Ronaldo  with his amazing body for your husband didn't help the situation he,he was constantly plauged by thoughts of "what if's." Cris loved him yes but maybe he would get bored or tierd of him and look elsewhere in the meantime, he put his thought's aside for a while as his friends would be coming over a welcome change.

"Oh Leo you've gotten bigger since the last time i saw you" Geri said as he hugged Lionel 

"Pssh, don't remind me please" Leo said 

"You do look well, Ronaldo has been taking care of you i see" Xavi said as he still thought of Cris as the enemy.

"He better be, or else...." Cesc didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"For you'r information yes i have been treating him extremly well which i always do anyways," Cris said as he entered the room "now i just have reason to spoil him."

Leo turned a bit red at this statement "Awww Leo you'r blushing" Geri teased

"Hey it's not nice to tease a pregnant person" Marcelo said as he entered the room followed by Pepe and some other's, everyone exchanged hugs and greetings which was nice they had bonded quite well over the relationship of thier two friends.

Dinner was an enjoyable occasion, when The jokers got together it was laughs galore. After the feasting had finished they started discussing life and family, Leo was so caught up in the discussion, he didn't notice Cristiano had left the room needing air he went outside.

"Soo, why did you sneak off like this" starteled out of his thought's by geri's voice

"Oh..amm. i just needed some air" Cris responded

"Understandable,but what's really bothering you" Geri knew him better than the other Barcelona member's

"I'm just thinking, about Leo and if he's okay" Cris decided he needed to open up to someone, so who better than who has Known Leo since they were kid's," i know that he is okay physically but i sometimes worry if he really ..okay" Cris sighed

"Hmmm, let me guess he is pulling away from you or so it seem's" Geri said non-chantly, making cris's head snap up.

"Yes actually, how did you know that" Cris asked amazed

"Dude you forget we've been best friends since we were 11 i think i would know these thing's" Geri chuckled before regaining his compsure, "He by nature is a very shy person, and tends to get uncomfortable in certain situation's, and this entire situation is not what one would call normal" Cris nodded his head in agreement.

"Between, all the  times when he was younger being teased about his height, being called a freak and abnormal even now with the constant criticism from the press" Gerard said, "yes he has learned to deal with it and all but he is still human, and also you don't make the situation any better."

"Excuse me?" Cris sounded defensive "what do you mean i don't make it any better..." Geri held his hand up  to finish speaking.

"What im trying to say is, have you looked at your self you are the epitomy of humans striving for genetic perfection, if you were in his place or better yet body how would you feel" Cris was begining to see the situation for what it was," Im going to tell you something you can never i repeat NEVER!!! repeat."

Cristiano nodded for him to continue, "what if i told you, he actually has had a crush on you for year's before any of this happened."

"Define year's ?" Cris asked

"When i first went to United" Cristiano's face changed to shock.

"That's a long time" Cristiano managed to say after he had regain his ability to speak

"Oh and it get's better have you ever wondered why he was always blushing when ever he was around you previously?" Geri asked 

"Yeah, i always thought it was rather strange" Cris replied thinking it over, "i thought he was embarrased by his competion"

"Oh no not even the half of it" To Cris quirked an eyebrow.

"You'r lovely  underwear photo's are to thank for that" Geri stopped taking in a deep breath " I can't believe im telling you this, when he had finally come to accept the fact he  liked...Men...he would you know curb his desires at you'r expence, before you ask how i know this Cesc and i once caught him in the act, not only was it embarassing for us he broke down in tears and confessed everything to us." Geri shuddered at the thought.

Cris can't help but laugh "well, that explains alot" 

"It should, Leo is by no mean's easy but how he jumped into bed with you without thought that night is beyond me" Geri said, "anyway just take you'r time and reafirm you love and want him, he'll come around trust me" squeezing Cris's shoulder he turned and walked inside.

After everyone had left that night, Leo was finally getting ready for bed, Cris was already in bed waiting on him, he entered the room and walked to the bed, he cuddled into Cris's shoulder.

"Im sorry i haven't been very attentive to you lately" Leo apologized as he was really feeling guilty

"You don't have to apologize, I understand" Cristiano kissed Leo's forhead, " And besides I can always admire without having to touch you"

"No you shouldn't have too, I feel awful.." Cris put his finger on Leo's lips to stop him from speaking

"Lionel trust me it's fine, and don't you ever think i want or need anyone else to fill any role left temporarily vaccant" stroking Leo's belly he was now relaxing, "Gorgeous you are Gorgeous, Love you'r body so much" Cris said as he placed butterfly kisses on Leo's tummy.

"Cris, ive admired you for so many years that if you  left me i would probably die of heartbreak"  Leo finally confessed

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because it's not going to happen" Kissing Leo one last time " Good night and i love you, and i also love you two too" patting his stomuch.

* not even Five minutes *

"Cris?" Leo whispered

"Hmmm" Cristiano replied just about to fall asleep

"Im horny"  

 


	6. Another's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano's pov from begining to now, with snippits from other characters.  
> Disclaimer: figment of imagination totally false.

As i walked to his room i felt, infruriated, of course he had won again and made worse he hadn't changed after all those years.

Lionel Messi was the bane of my existence, the reason i was deemed arrogant and he a saint. At out first meeting he was nothing

what i had expected i subconciously thought this is my competition, not only was he shorter than i expected, he was extremly skinny, his hair was in desperate need of a trim and his clothing was so baggy it was swimming on him.

"Ahh i finally get to meet the man ive heard so much about,  im Cristiano pleasure to meet you" I extended my hand which he timidly shook "I've seen you play you do have a way with the ball."

"Thank you... you'r amazing as well."  he replied, i noticed his cheek's had turned a slight shade of red was he really this easily embarrased?, we spoke for around 5 minutes before i was whisked away by my people.

Now all that, casualness had changed wanting to give him a peice of my mind or better yet he i felt he owed me something, without me as competition he probably wouldn't have been so successful.

After banging on the door he opened it he was wearing a white tee shirt, with a pair of black boxer's he looked so young and innocent, like prey ready to be taken.

"Amm. hi. Cristiano what are you doing here?" Leo asked confused.

"Why can't i have one night for myself one fucking night, you and your perfect passing, personality,everything about you win's them over making it hell for me" Throughout my rant he seemed to sadden a bit.

"Im sorry you feel this way but i can't do anything..." not allowing him to finish his sentence, I kissed him expecting to get pushed off and/ or slapped he did the opposite he eased into the kiss, knowing i may never have this chance again i took him then and there, having him under me moaning and cursing was a solid consolidatary prize in my opion, i had finally managed to 1 up him in something and this is more pleasure filled than winning any throphy or award.

Until that day i had never considered he may be into guy's but i guess he was, upon finishing i began to get ready to leave, i heard him say

"That was the best sex ive ever had" realizing his mistake Leo turned and hid his face, i smirked knowing i may have just given the best sexual performance of my life. It was another 3 month's before i saw him again and upon losing, I decided another consolatory prize was in order, getting his address from Gonzalo was easy, Pipa didn't even raise an eyebrow before he gave me,

"Enjoy you'r self"  he adviced sqeezing my shoulder maybe he knew something had happened.

Having turned up again expectedly, Leo let me into his house and more importantly into his bed without any resistance, from that day on it was an unspoken thing, whenever we saw each other and had the time we would end up in bed together. After a while i wanted more, i wanted to actually get to know more about him, what he liked and disliked, so i took a leap of faith and went out on a limb,

"Lionel?" I asked

"Leo, just Leo only my family calls me by my right name" Leo said

"Okay, amm, are you doing anything tomorrow? " I carefully broached the topic.

" No, Why?" Leo replied cooly, eye's still closed

"I was wondering if you," judgement day has come i was actually nervous about asking someone out on a date, "Would like to have lunch or something."

Leo's head snapped and his eye's opened in a flash "Wait as in a date , are you asking me out on an actual date?", he looked shocked.

"Yes if you wan't to call it that, i mean if you don't want to i totally understand." Mentally kicking myself oh, God did i really just say that.

"Amm... I would love to" Leo answered, Closing his eye's he missed the smile which graced my lips.

The more time i spent with Leo the more i grew to like him, once he got accustomed to you, he was extremely open, quite funny, witty and caring, just an overall wonderful person. Everything about him had grown on me. I was screwed.

I wont lie being in a long distance relationship would be hard for anyone, but especially for us in our line of work it was brutal, not only did you worry about the other getting hurt every match but also losing, which was common place these days for some reason.

I will admit i am a sore loser and needed to left alone, occasionally lashing out at teammates, but never had i lashed out at Leo until that night, after a particularly heartbreaking loss, i just exploded and said some not so nice things to him:

" you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the growth hormones." Cris shouted at him, infront of Cesc and xavi who looked about ready to kill me.

Tears threating to fall from his eye's,"You don't mean that."

"Just fuck off." I shouted throwing my hands up and turning to leave.

It was only later when my actions sunk in i realized what i had done, potentially ruined the best thing ever to happen to me.

For two weeks my phone call's, emails and text's went unanswered. worry began to set in had he really blocked me completely out of his life?

But things have a way of getting worse before they get better, sisters earth gifts to us all, those of us lucky enough to have good one's that can bring another set of problems

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you Cris you haven't been yourself in weeks." Elma said.

"Ugghh nothing." Cris tried to shrug off the situation but knowing his sister she wouldn't stop till she got an answer.

"you know you can't lie to me i can read you like a book." She paused, studying his expression.

He sighed heavily he needed advice and she maybe the most understanding person next to his mother he knew.

"I said somethings i shouldn't have, i tried everything they wont return my calls, texts emails nothing."  Before he could stop it the words left his mouth.

Elma sat processing the information," So go apologize, get up and go."

It was now or never," I meet someone." Cris paused taking a deep breath,"One of the nicest, kindest persons i think ive ever met."

"And where is she from?" Taking a gulp of her soda.

"He lives in Barcelona."

The sounds shattering of glass and sounds of choking could be heard, Cris jumped to his sisters aid.

"H-He, Cris as in a guy?" Elma's calm demeaner vanished,"does he play football?"

Cris nodded quickly.

"Who is he?" Elma asked bracing herself for the answer.

"It's Lionel, Lionel Messi." 

Cristiano caught her as she fainted.

Waking up a while later, Elma was still in total shock,"He's you're rival Cris.. do you think this is a good idea?"

"I wasn't thinking of that to begin with, it just happened." Cris ran a hand over his face," I was upset, I was lonely and he was just there."

"Cristiano what did you say?" Elma asked calmly.

Cris grew silent. He was ashamed.

"I told him if it weren't for the drugs, he probably wouldn't even be were he is right now...I told him he was a freak."

Elma whistled, before facing her brother looking disappointed,"He didn't deserve that, I don't know him personally but he seems to be a good guy."

"The words just came out I was frustrated, you don't know what it's like having to play against him and lose, I felt inadiqute."

"And how do you think he feels?" She said bluntly," Step into his shoes for a minute, why would Cristiano Ronaldo who could have anyone in the world want to date him?" Knowing Elma she was going to set him straight,"He probably thinks you are just using him."

Elma knew she had struck a cord.

"I would never do that, you know I'm not like that." Cris tried defending himself.

"I do but he wouldn't know." She looked sympathetic,"Cris you have to fix this."

"I don't know if I can, he won't answer my calls, texts, emails, nothing." His eye's began to feel wet,"I love him."

"Then tell him, in person." Her hand resting on his shoulder,"If he loves you he will forgive you it may take some time but he will."

That's how he found myself in barcelona,in Gerards house. Marcelo had heard from Dani they would be here for game night.

Cris proceeded to knock on the door.He waited.

"Cristiano?" Gerard said opening the door confused,"What are you doing here?" He stepped outside closing it behind him.

"I came to talk to Leo..to apologize." Refusing to meet the peircing stare Gerard had," I was wrong, I shouldn't have said what I said...I miss him."

"Do you want to be with him?" The taller man asked sincrely,"Cris I can't let you hurt him again, he was well still is devastated."

"Geri, you have to let me speak with him." Cris looked up pleading,"I'm in love with him."

Gerards eye's opened in shock, he knew I was telling the truth,"Oh my God, you really do love him."

I nodded quickly.

Gerard calmed himself," I can't promise he'll talk to you, and you'll have to get through Cesc as well as Xavi." Gerard said opening the door, leading him towards the game room in the basement.

"Geri what took you so long?" Cesc asked looking up from his cards,"What the hell is he doing here?"

Cristiano eye's immediately shifted to Leo. His eye's had already began to water, he looked vunerable.

 "Cesc he came to speak to Leo."  Geri pleaded to Cesc.

"He can talk to him let me see.......Never again." Cesc got up walking over to Cristiano,"You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until I speak to him." Cris was determined.

"Damn it Ronaldo just go." Xavi finally spoke up,"You were a mistake, an overly complicated arrogant mistake."

"Xavi.." Andres tried calming his friend down.

"No Andres I will not calm down." The Catalan was livid,"Have you forgotten how many nights he had to cry himself to sleep."

"In case you have forgotten I was there Xavier." It was Andres' time to shout," How many night I had to hold him, Cesc had to hold him."

"Then why are you defending him?" Xavi calmy asked.

"Because he's sorry." Andres screamed," Let him talk to Leo....where did he go?" They all turned to find the position Lionel had occupied vacant.

 "Just great we've lost him." Cesc sighed frustratedly,"Thanks alot Ronaldo."

Cris knew he wasn't wanted or was welcome,"I'll leave." Turning to leave he had given up.

"That's it, you'r just going to leave?" Dani finally made his presence known after all this time.

"What do you want me to do?" Cris spoke softly,"He clearly dosn't want to speak to me."

"And can you blame him?, Cristiano you have experienced first hand the lengths persons have gone too, to not only hurt but also ruin you'r reputaion." Dani said,"But I can assure you, you never went through what he did, the bullying in his childhood, the excrutiating headaches as well as joint pain which left him in tears, nor have you ever experienced people wondering if the treatment he recieved is what made him so good." 

Cris stayed quite, Leo had never told him these things before. It all made sense what his sister had said.

"I need to find him." Cris took off in a hurry scowering his former teammates house in search of Leo.

Finally locating him sitting on a bench under a tree in the expansive backyard. 

"Lionel." Sitting down beside the other man, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Leo shrugged it off, he looked up at Chris in a mix of anger and sadness.

"Leo I'm sorry I wasn't think..." Cris tried to reason with him.

"Shut up okay just shut up." Leo yelled," You knew exactly what you were doing, after everything you've been through you knew better." Lionel was now reduced to tears, sobbing heavily," You never wanted me."

 The others had stood nearby watching the altercation take place. None had ever seen Leo in this state before.

"Lionel you have to listen to me." Cris stood up trying to calm the man to no avail.

"I was so stupid to think maybe we had a chance." Looking up tears dripping down his face,"Did you even have feelings for me?, Was I just a quick lay?"

"I don't think I can watch this anymore." Xavi announced turning to walk away.

"Geri you need to break it up." Cesc elbowed the taller man.

"Why me?" Geri asked confused.

"This is you'r house and I think you would be the best person if worse comes to worse to take Ronaldo in a fight." 

"Give it more time, they are getting somewhere." Geri hoped he was right.

The tention between Leo and Cris had now reached a boiling point.

"Did I ever satisfy you?"  Leo asked softly, facing downwards.

Cris by this time had heard enough. Grabbing Leo and dragging him back to the bench which he protested vocally and physically.

"Let me go..Cris Please just let me go." Leo had began crying again.

"Geri for Gods sake if you aren't going to do anything I will."  Cesc began to move only to be restrained by Dani.

"Give it more time." Geri said holding a trashing cesc in his arms.

Leo was still struggling.

"Lionel listen to me, I know I fucked up and I'm sorry I can't go back and take back what I said but you mean everything to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

 "You don't want me, Cris please let me go." 

"I can't let you go Lionel I'm in love with you." He had finally cracked.

Leo suddenly stopped moving. This was his chance, moving the stunned man onto his lap facing him.

"Leo I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before, everything you said about feeling inadequate you shouldn't you're perfect and I wouldn't want you any other way." 

"I think he's finally getting somewhere." Dani said observing the now toned down conversation.

"I was jelous, I was selfish and I hurt you." Lifting a hand storking Leo's still damp cheek."

"Why would you be jelous of me." Leo asked Confused,"Cris your much better than..."

Leo never got a chance to finish his sentence Cristiano's lips cut him off.

"Awww look Cescky, I think they made up." Geri said smiling, still holding onto Cesc tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, They made up but if he messes up again I will not be held accountable for my actions." Cesc said grumpily.

Geri just rolled his eye's and smiled,"Hey you two we have plenty of rooms upstairs if you want to continue." Shouting at the still kissing lovers.

"Geri!!!" Cesc kicked him lightly.

"What I'm just trying to help a friend out."

Leo and Cris walked towards them, Leo was beet red scratching the back of his neck.

"Amm sorry about that." Cris said awarkdly.

Geri smirked," Second room on the left, everything you need is in the righthand lampstand."

Cris looked horrified.

"Don't worry we're all leaving now, I'll just crash at Cesc's house is your's for the night." Squeezing Cris' shoulder,"Enjoy."

 "Did he just?" Cris asked confused.

"I think he did." Leo said just as confused,"He's generous like that."

"Wanne make use of the offer?" Cris asked carefully.

"Why not." 

The emotions and unsaid feeling had stired something neither had experienced before. That night Cristiano finally claimed him in a way you can only do when you truely love someone and the feeling is returned.

When Lionel looked into his eye's smiling telling him he loved him, Cris' heart skipped a beat, he was so pure, so genuine, so open. Cris knew one day he was going to marry him.

And when that day finally arrived, Cris had never been happier in his life, saying his vows, watching Leo stumble over his only made it feel real.

They still had problems, especially with family as both sides seemed to have trouble accepting thier love but they managed to thankfully come around.

And now watching daily as Lionel's pregnancy progressed made his heart swell with pride.

Catching him in unguarded moments tenderly caressing his rounded belly, the smile on his face. He looked beautiful.

"Cris why are you staring at me?" Leo asked one night as he sat in the outdoor garden.

"Thank you." Taking his hand.

"Thank you for what?" Leo asked confused.

"I really appreciate you doing this." Kissing his hand,"Having our babies."

Leo's expression changed, smiling softly,"Cris I'm not a girl."

"I wanted to remind you, I may not say it enough Lionel you were and still are and will always be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Cris your going to make me cry." Leo's eyes getting wet,"Stupid pregnancy hormones."

"And I told you I'd love you as hormonal and pregnant as ever and I ment it, cry if you want I'll just wipe your tears away."

"Ughhh I hate you, you know that." As a few tears spilled from his eyes, Cris kept his promise and wiped them away.

"And I love you." Placing a hand on Leo's belly," And you and you."

"Cris, you are going to spoil these children." Leo spoke honestly.

"Don't worry I'll still remember to spoil you too." A Grin spread on the taller mans face.

Leo looked up towards the sky muttering how he got stuck with such a sap.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. In life at times you must face harsh realities and even harsher decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happiest time of both their livies is about to end in a way they never expected.  
> Tear jerker ahead, and please I beg you do not kill me :(.  
> A sequal is in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: False figment of imagination.  
> :) and to all those who supported me I would like to thank you, for your kind words of encouragement :D .

(Also lets just pretend that there is a major dispute in the footballing world and since no agreement was met they had something similer to a total shut down for two years, no games, nothing.)

 Leo was approaching the end of his pregnancy Cristiano sat counting down the days till he could meet Their children, he had never been more nervous in his life.

He was happy, but for some reason Leo had began shying away from him again.

Cristiano by virtue was a patient person but he could only take so much, with Leo's constant mood swings, and complaints he felt himself going crazy.

In the last two weeks Lionel had gone from the man he married and promised to love, to someone he didn't know anymore, it had gotten to the point even Leo's own mother had to scold him about his behaviour.

"What do you want from me?!!!!" Cris had finally reached his breaking point after an argument, of all things landury Leo had proceded to curse him in Argentine spanish," I can't seem to do anything right, by you anymore."

"No you really cant." Leo deadpanned,"I asked you to do one simple thing, and you manage to fuck it up as always."

Cristiano felt as if he had been slapped in the face,"You ungrateful bastard, after eveything I have done for you."

"What you did Cris was make this harder than it needs to be." Leo yelled,"Have you even thought about whats going to happen after the babies are born, huh whats going to happen then?, what the hell are we going to do then!!!"

Cris stayed silent, he had in all in his planning and preperations failed to consider the fact that they both lived in different area's of the country and the distance was not easily covered by car.

Cristiano looked up at him, considering his words carefully,"You can move here to Madrid. Permanetly."

Lionel looked horrified,"You expect me bred from Barca since childhood to move to, "This", have you fucking lost your mind?"

"I wasn't suggesting you play." Cris' voice firm.

Leo stood still, absorbing the words carefully,"You can't ask me for that." Leo's voice shook with anger,"You cant possibly ask me to retire."

"And what else do you suggest we do huh?" His arms flying into the air,"We cant just share a child a peice and go about our seperate ways and switch them throughout the year, I refuse to be away from either one of them."

"And what about me?" Leo's eyes filled with tears," How am I suppose to live without something I was born to do?"

"You've won more than most people would in a hundred years..." Cris was trying to reason with him.

"You expect me to just become a trophy husband?" Tears sliding down his face,"How could you?"

"Leo.." Cris walked forward towards his crying husband.

"Get out."  

"Lionel.."

"Get the fuck out, go I cant stand to look at you anymore." Leo shouted tears racking his body," Leave, get out, just GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK."

Cris hung his head in shame, not wanting to upset him anymore he turned and left, deciding to take a walk to clear his mind.

Lionel continied to stand weeping, he should have expected this, Cris would never change it always had to be about him.

For the first time since he had gotten pregnant he wished he hadn't, he should have considered... shaking his head no he couldn't say it, he even though the drama of his life kept getting worse he would never have considered getting rid of this life he had growing inside him. He loved them too much.

He sighed deeply willing himself to calmness, he was thirsty and needed water, walking downstairs he entered the kitchen, opening the fridge he took out a bottle of water and was in the process of opening it when a sharp pain ripped through his abdomen.

In his line of work, he was well use to pain but this was something he had never felt before. He knew something was wrong.

As another wave of pain ripped through his abdomen, he screamed for Cris, who unbenounced to him had left the house. The pain had become so unbearable he had fallen to the floor now on his knee's, he was in agnoy.

He could feel fluid quickly pouring down his legs, placing his hand in between his legs pulling it bakc up only to find it was coated in a large amount of blood. He felt sick.

"No, no, no, no please God noooo!!!." He was losing his babies.

Crying loudly, he knew he was going to die.

Cristiano had been walking for all but ten minutes, when he had realized he had forgotten his phone.

He sighed contemplating wheater to keep walking or to retrive it, in the end the latter option won out, turning around he walked slowly back towards his house, a normal walk which would have taken ten minutes had turned into a twenty minute one as he braced himself for his husbands wrath.

Opening his door, he slowly assended the stairs walking towards their room which he surprisingly found empty.

He breathed a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have to deal with Leo right now.

Grabbing his phone quickly walked back downstairs and almost went through the door, except he noticed a low light coming from the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Leo must have left the fridge open again, Cris thought, walking inside he turned on the light, the sight which greeted him would be burned into his memory for life.

His beloved husband on the floor in a pool of blood not moving.

"LIONEL!!!!!!!!" Cris screamed, running towards him, he was begining to get cold."FABIO, FABIO!!"

He screamed hoping his teammate was in hearing distance and sure enough he was, and thankfully so was Pepe and Marcelo who were having a game night over at Fabio's house.

The men came running through the front door, only to see their friend clutching his husband closely to him crying.

"Pepe call an ambulance." Marcelo shouted, never in his life had he seen so much blood.

Pepe quickly dialed and gave directions to the house.

"Cris, you have to let him go, the ambulance is going to be here soon." Fabio tried to coax his friend to let go, but he refused,"Please Cris I need to check his vitals."

Before Cris could answer the sounds of sirens were blearing outside. 

Watching as they wheeled Leo into the Operating room, was one of the hardest things he ever had to face, what seemed like hours later a doctor came out to talk to the anxious group which consisted of Cristiano, his mother and sister, Lionels family as well as Marcelo, Pepe, Cesc, Fabio, Gonzalo, Angel, Xavi and Gerard, all of whom had made it in record time.

 The doctor said surveying the anxious crowd,"He lost a 1/3 of his blood volume which is being replaced via transfusion."

"A third?" Cris asked timidly.

"Yes he is quite lucky you found him when you did." The doctor said before sighing heavily, he had more news and it was not pleasant," Due to the loss of blood he went into cardiac arrest twice  on the operating table, he is currently stable but in a medically induced coma."

"A Coma." Jorge repeated gripping his seat.

"Senor we are doing everything we can to care for him, but under the strain his body has gone through we saw no other option availble." The doctor explained himself quickly.

"The babies, what about them?" Cesc was afraid to ask.

In that instant the doctor who looked about in his late 60's and had probably been a doctor for more than thirty years for the first in a long time felt his eye's water," They are a monthe premature and had to be taken to the Nicu." He stopped himself taking a deep breath," The first to be delivered was a girl, she is perfectly healhty and just needs observartion, The second to be delivered was also a girl, she is not doing well, her lungs are filled with fluids and her ambilical cord was wrapped around her neck, due to this her brain was straved of oxygen."

"Is she going to be okay?" Fabio pressed, as Cris was unable to speak, most of them were.

The Doctor looked at him sympathetically," She is unlikely to survive."

Cristiano felt himself go numb, his child was dying before he even had a chance to live.

The pain he felt as he held her, was insermountable, the tubes and wires connecting her to various machines all of which were keeping her alive, made the situation seem all the more real.

At 11:27 pm that night, his Daughter died peacefully in his arms.

As the night turned into morning, lionels condition instead of improving had rapidly derailed, he had a high fever, and as the specialist told him signalled that an infection could be setting in.

Cristiano couldn't bear the thought of having to not only lose a child but also his husband in such rapid sucession.

"Cris he will pull through." Delores comforted her son as he wept in her arms," Cris you have to be strong."

"I can't lose him, not now." Cristiano sobbed, uncontrolably.

After two days of high emotions and numeroud prayers, Leo finally awoke.

Cris now faced one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

"Baby." Holding his hand.

"My head hurts what happened?" Leo asked as he was fed water by his mother, who was uncharacteristically quite.

"You went into premature labour, your placenta ruptured." Cris felt his eye's get wet again,"You almost died."

Leo stayed quite, he remembered the moment he felt his life force leaving him and how he knew he was as good as dead.

"The babies are they okay?" Leo asked looking at a now weeping Cristiano,"Please tell me they are okay Cris?"

The moment had come.

"We have a daughter, she is healthy and beautiful Leo."

"Cris you are suppose to be saying they are healthy and beautiful?" Leo felt his eye's going wet," I need to know, where is my child?"

"She didn't make it." Cris sobbed," She died in my arms."

"No." Leo could no longer control his own emotions," My baby isn't dead, she cant be Cris please???"

"Lionel I am so sorry." Cris didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could crawling into bed beside Lionel holding him as he wept, morning the lose of his child.

The memorial was brief, and the burial was brutal, Lionel was so overcome with grief at the sight of the small coffin being lowered into the ground he fainted.

Cristiano for the first time in his life was at a loss, Lionel loved and dotted on Alexandria as they named her, but he pulled away from him, gone were the passionate kisses, longing hugs and small but intimate gestures.

Crisitano had even moved out of their bedroom giving Lionel the nessecary space to heal both physically and emotionally all the time hoping things would go back to the way they were before, only they didn't.

After a long practice Cristiano had come home to an empty house, his mother had Alex for the week visiting family in Portugal, it was just him and Leo.

Deciding to take a shower, eat and then sleep, Cris woke up at around 4:30 to find Lionel sitting at the dinning room table, his head held down.

"Leo?" Cris said walking to the kitchen opening the fridge, by the time he turned around an evelop was placed before him,"Whats this?"

His heart stopped as he opened the package.

He smiled sadly," No I refuse to do anything with them."

"Cris.." Lionel still refused to look up at him.

"Dont you dear Cris me, I love you and I'm not throwing away our marriage because we hit a rough patch." Cris yelled walking towards the smaller man,"You dont think I feel the pain or what your going through, Lionel I almost lost you twice I can't lose you now."

"Leo looked up tears falling down his face," I can never forgive myself."

"You couldn't have done anything Leo."

Lionel laughed bitterly,"This has nothing to do with what happened."

Cris stood there lost.

Leo looked at him sighing, he was going to truely miss everything abut him," I am truely sorry for everything I have ccaused you." His voice clouded with tears.

"Leo, whatever happened we can fix it."

Leo shook his head sadly tears pouring down his face," I had an affair."

"What?" Cris' face was a mix of shock, hurt and saddness.

" I slept with Kun." Leo hung his head in shame.

Crisitano finally knew the true meaning of the term heart break.

 

 

 


End file.
